leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-25447003-20170105011912/@comment-24082016-20170118164613
@MakoShiruba Your simplification of Kayle's kit is rather spot on, if you want to make her sound boring. Infact, you can basically do the same for any champ's kit. Leblancs Q does damage. LBs W does damage. LBs E does damage, LBs ult gives LB Utility. I'm sure you wouldn't disagree that looking at LBs kit this way would be grossly misrepresenting the actual gameplay experience of using her. This ignores the dashes, the CC chain, the splash damage, everything that would be considered interesting. For another champ, his/her abilities would be different, yet still "interesting" thanks to their own multilayered usefulness. They may have less/more cc, less/more mobility, less/more singletarget effects, less/more aoe effects, less/more utility, or less/more trickiness to using their kit, but that doesn't mean they aren't interesting in their own regard. You can thank the type of gameplay LoL is for that. It's not some turn-based static crap were things happen at a linear rate with no concept of space and time playing a role. If you like things being that simple, then that's cool. You should probably stick to playing Pokemon, or the original FF games. But League is a real-time game, played on a map you move around on, with many players and many other factors that affect your gameplay every second. How you affect things within a zone, how you can interact with things in your zone, how you're able to interact with things as they come in and out of your reach, and how you are able to move around are just a few of the real-time aspects that make each champ experience that much different, and that much more interesting. Kayle has these things, just like any other champ. If you can''t appreciate her unique gameplay and how she is restricted/enabled(cup half-empty/half-full) to interact bc of her kit, that's fine. You may have access to every champ, but not every champ is for you. '' What you fail to c is that Kayle is basically the Mew of LoLs. She's got the ability to beat anyone, thanks to the diversity of her kit, but she hasn't been made the best in any of her base/scaled stats. For Mew, you have to teach him/her/it the right moves to win. For Kayle, you've been given a diverse kit and need to up your stats/utility through buying the right items. You have to give her what she needs to thrive. To some, it's as simple as "Go Damage Go Damage", but she can make many styles(item sets coupled with playstyles) work, and some styles work better than simply more damage thanks to a team's comp. She can always be the missing ingredient to any teams victory, and that's always fun. When I use to play Pokemon, Mew is all i cared about. It might be a stretch, but I probably subconsciously saw the "Mew-ness" in Kayle. It's why I can c her adaptable gameplay as interesting, and even intoxicating sometimes. Bc I know if I play it right, I can beat anyone. The only weakness she has is the person playing her...or being on a team that insists on feeding. But that's also part of the fun. Playing with a Handicap allows the other team to have fun vs me.